Maybe I'm Lost
by Clarity751
Summary: Takes place somewhere after the sacrifice. Elena is getting ready to go up to the Lake House with Stefan for the weekend. Meanwhile, Bonnie was trying to help protect her from anymore supernatural harm by using a spell. But of course, something goes wrong and Elena starts to break away from Stefan. What did Bonnie do?


A/N- This is my first story I've written.

A little inspiration from "Lost"- Kris Allen, the T.V show itself and many thoughts that fly through.

Notice: I don't own ANYTHING of the characters (But maybe I'll add a random one later)

 _Chapter 1- New Day_

 **(Elena's Pov.)**

I awoke to the early comforts one morning can bring to a person as soon as they feel the warmth of their bed, the sweet chirps of timely birds and the faint smell of breakfast in the air. The luminous sun shining effortlessly across the room in a narrow line of light, brightening the atmosphere, and adding more warmth to the room.

Fluttering my eyes open- I have one silent moment in time where I could point my finger anywhere and land in every direction. Just for one second, everything seems just as it should be. And that slim moment of time is mine, and mine alone to remember and to keep.

I close my eyes again and this time I take the long needed inhale. As I do, I try to identify the aroma that has happen to linger into my room. This making me even more aware, as I now know that there's bacon, toast and scrambled eggs ready to claim.

Taking the time to flip my blankets over and giving out a long groan, I managed to muster up some strength to joggle down the stairs.

There, above the steaming stove, stood Stefan giving me a bright smile as he looks up. "Morning." "Morning." I replied. "Sleep well?" He asked. I sighed as I made my way behind him and peak him on his cheek with a kiss. "Yep. You?" He sighed, "Yeah, I guess." I raised my eyebrow. "I had to inform Da- _my brother_ no menacing us this weekend." I nodded, "Nice word choice." I bellowed, as I slide down at the table and started to fiddle with my fingers.

I sighed too as I remembered Damon forcing me to drink his blood the night before the sacrifice. _How could he take away a decision like that away from me?_ Elena thought. But was replaced by memory of him saying that he couldn't lose her. The more she thought about, if she was in the same situation, she still wouldn't put anyone she loved to go through that.

"Elena?" Stefan brought me back from my train of thought. "Hah? Oh, um. Sorry...What did yah say?" "I said 'did you want to visit the lake house?'. Or did you have something else for us in mind?" He repeated as he made his way over to where I sat, carrying two plates of food.

"Oh." I paused. I thought back to the last trip we made to the lake house. I wasn't sure I wanted to go back there again, but then again I wouldn't even know where to begin on what we could do that felt safe, or better yet _normal_.

"I guess a trip to the lake would be fine, as long as I get to spend it with you." I responded, placing my hand over his, which was already on the table. Stefan glanced down then back at me, and gave a small smile. He place both of his hands over and brought mine up to his lips to kiss it. "And it would be even better if _I_ got to drive." I added, as I dug into the scrambled eggs with my fork. "Well, I guess we have yet _another_ problem in Mystic Falls," Stefan joked. "because I will _not_ be riding in the passenger seat." "Oh?" "Plus we're taking _my_ car, so _I_ get to drive." He concluded.

At that we both chuckled and enjoyed the silence that followed after. Finishing our breakfast we made our way to pack some clothes, blood bags, and a few probably unnecessary things along. Let's just hope we won't be needing to use any weapons, steaks, or even _vervain_ this time.

 **(Third Person Pov.)**

Stefan just finished packing the luggage in the truck, when he heard his phone go off in his back pocket. He looked at the caller ID and found out that it was Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie. Me and Elena were just about to hit the road." Stefan answered. "So you're still at 'lena's house?" Bonnie rejoiced. "Yah. Did you need something? 'Cause if you do, could you wait 'til after-" "No!" Bonnie revoked. "No." She repeated more quietly. "Can- can you two just come over my place... Please."

Stefan thought about delaying the trip a little longer, and just go see what Bonnie wanted. "Yeah. Let me just go tell Elena and we'll be right over." As he ranted, he started he way back to the house, and hung up.

An Hour earlier

 **(Third Person Pov.)**

Bonnie sighed as she flipped to the next page of one of her Gram's old grimoires. _Where's Care or 'lena when you need them to save you from boredom?_ Bonnie wondered. _Well I better call Caroline, because Elena has a thing with Stefan this weekend._

As she got up, Bonnie sat the book that was on her lap on the coffee table and reach for her phone in her back pocket, but it wasn't there. M _ust have left it on the charger in my room_. She decided, and advanced towards the stairs.

She unplugged her phone and looked at the battery. 5%. Bonnie gave out a loud groan. _Stupid charger, I thought I already fixed that problem._

Deciding she could call Caroline later, she plugged her phone back in and headed back down the stairs. _Maybe I should practice more of my magic or look over some more challenging spells. I could even look for one that could help protect Elena this weekend._

She placed her grimoire back in her lap and skimmed through: pain reduction, healing, paralysis, preservation, fertility, and binding spells. The only ones that would seem to help was the pain reduction or the healing. But before she tries any complex spells, she has to warm up.

Bonnie started to gather candles, a bowl of water and placed them around her. _Let's try...levitation._ Using her magic to light the tapers, she closed her eyes, focused on her energy and began to concentrate on the materials that surrounded her.

* * *

Some time later, she headed back upstairs to gather a couple more of her Gram's grimoires that was tucked away. They were covered in a thin layer of dust, and out of sight in a locked compartment in her closet.

Bonnie skimmed through one of the older books that she left near the back, and flipped to a random page. The first spell she spotted had many difficult phrases and at the top, in cursive Latin, was written _Impedimentum._ Meaning _barrier_.

She glanced throughout the top half of the carmine obice ( _barrier spell_ ). But looked again and notice at the bottom right hand corner was an illegible warning. Bonnie could only understand that there's breaking and unbreaking something, but that's just about how much she could make out.

The young witch concluded that the spell must break the supernatural hold on a person. _But what would be unbroken?_ Bonnie thought inwardly.

Bringing the book, she headed back down to the living room, and place it down on the floor next to the coffee table that was located at the center of the room. As she took a seat in front of the bowl of water and elder grimoire, Bonnie closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent that the few candles gave.

Bonnie once again looked over the page to make sure she wouldn't mispronounce as soon she starts. Closing her eyes, she began to chant the spell in Latin;

"Protege hoc et innocens, super scutum ab indignatione simul. Et apertis portis in sua causa, quae est iudicate. Giv'in viribus servare et habitabo in, o demens, ut sis content." Bonnie repeats these words and each time speaking louder and louder, as does the wind that starts to flare around Bonnie's hair, the flame of the candles and the pages of the grimoire.

 _"Protect this innocent, Shield from wrath once brought upon. Defend and open gates to ones own reason. Giv'in thy powers to preserve and dwell on, letting one be free to content."_


End file.
